


A Warm Night

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 原作架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 原作架空，鸣佐结局。30岁的叔鸣佐在森林里遇到了。短小的肉肉，温馨的肉肉。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	A Warm Night

在外远游已久的人对森林的变化是相当敏锐的，傍晚时分，树干与岩石的表面都有一层水汽，森林的湿度变大了。即便还是晴空万里的天气，佐助依旧意识到，如果他今晚不想被淋成落汤鸡，他最好找个地方躲雨。

洞穴是他最常去躲雨的地方。洞穴也有好坏之分，好的洞穴，干燥、温暖，没有太多的蛇虫鼠蚁，佐助能用树叶堆出一张床安稳地睡一晚上；坏的洞穴，和下水沟几乎没什么两样，实在糟糕的话，佐助宁愿选择晚上不睡觉，加快脚步去到最近的村庄里借宿一晚。

但是这个夜里，佐助的运气很好，他没有遇到洞穴，而是遇到了一栋林间的木屋。木屋出现在一片森林的中间，被树木遮盖得严严实实，如果没有运气，在这片森林里走个几遍可能也看不到这间屋子。

木屋边上有几个树桩，但看树桩的模样，树木已经不是近期伐倒的了，这八成是许久之前就被伐木工和猎人遗忘的落脚点。佐助推门进去，一股浓浓的尘土味证明了佐助的猜想。房间很小，一张床，一个立柜，还有堆叠在角落里锈掉的刀具，但对佐助而来绰绰有余。佐助打开窗户，让森林清新的空气通入房间。

乌云从天边压来，一滴水珠落在叶片上发出一声轻响，森林里立刻滴滴答答地演起了合奏，哗—哗—的合唱声也加入了进来。

佐助用扫帚清理了天花板与地面的灰尘，又用抹布擦拭了睡觉的那张木板床。木板床会让人睡得浑身疼痛，但总比睡在石头上舒服。

暴雨时的森林黑漆漆的一片，散发着一股类似于硫磺的刺激性气味。佐助在木板床上躺下，他毫无睡意，翻身盯着窗外的暴雨。窗户敞开着，偶尔几滴雨水会溅到佐助的皮肤上，带来一丝深秋的凉意。

佐助将深色的外袍脱掉，垫在自己的身下。虽然他在外已经许多年了，但很多生活在村子里的习惯依旧保留着，他会脱掉鞋子再上床，即便睡在这样的木板上，光脚会让他感到些许的寒冷。

天色渐渐暗了下去，磅礴的大雨也小了不少，在不知道不觉中，佐助进入了梦乡。

当七代目火影来到这间屋子的时候，在黑夜中，他见到了一个侧躺在床上熟睡的男人。森林里的雨已经完全地停了，一股雨后清新的气味弥漫在空气中，虫子伏在叶片下鸣叫，小型动物时而蹿过灌木，发出稀稀疏疏的动静。

鸣人轻手轻脚地将身后的门掩上，点亮了立柜上的煤油灯，灯影绰绰，微光勾勒出了睡着的男人的模样。也许是天气寒冷，佐助在睡觉时微微蜷缩着身子，他的嘴唇轻轻的闭着，看上去犹如成熟的浆果一样饱满。

就在鸣人还在犹豫要不要触碰佐助的时候，佐助自己清醒了过来。佐助醒来的时候，看到坐在床边的金发男人，肌肉瞬间紧绷起来。

“等等，我可不是什么图谋不轨的人！”鸣人连忙摁住佐助的手臂。上次被惊醒的佐助用苦无扎伤的事情简直刻骨铭心。

佐助爬起来，捂着自己尚不清醒的脑袋重重地叹了一声，“奇怪，我怎么会睡得这么沉……？”

“嗯？”刚睡醒时佐助的声音低沉，带着轻微的鼻音，充满磁性，鸣人微笑起来，着迷地盯着眼前这个三十岁的男人。

“我不可能让人在我睡觉的时候靠我这么近。”佐助瞥了鸣人一眼，他们两个人之间的距离只有一个拳头的宽度。

“你的身体很熟悉我的查克拉，不是吗？你知道我不会伤害你的，我不是敌人。”

原本鸣人还在因为要不要袭击睡着的佐助而做心理斗争，佐助自己醒来倒是给鸣人解决了这个烦恼。鸣人张开手脚，就好像一只巨大的软体动物那样缠了上去。他把佐助摁倒在床上，两个人的斗篷缠在了一起。在一阵混乱中，佐助被鸣人吻了下去， 一个很潮湿的缠绵的吻，一个试探的挑逗的吻。佐助伸手抓住鸣人的肩膀，但没有将他推开。佐助不是每时每刻都对鸣人采取拒绝的态度，有些时候，他允许鸣人很狡猾地利用一些优势缠上他，比如现在，他刚睡醒，脑袋还迷迷糊糊的。

鸣人情动的时候会散发出一股动物毛皮深处才有的气味，那股味道类似于血腥味、汗水味的混合体，一点也不好闻，却让佐助欲罢不能。此时的鸣人的耳朵后面就散发出了这股味道。

“咕唔……”佐助下意识地吞咽了一下，上衣的拉链在不知不觉中被拉到了胸口。皮肤暴露在火光下，镀上了一层铜的质感，鸣人的手顺着衣服的拉链摸进了佐助的胸脯，泛凉的指尖给毛孔带去了一阵战栗。

“白痴……混蛋。”佐助不满地咕哝道，“我们才见面吧？”

鸣人在他的胸前抬起头，露出了一只贪婪野兽般的表情，宽大的手掌已经抚上了佐助的裆部。

总之，先干一炮再说。

鸣人被欲望冲昏头脑的时候，谁也别想叫他停下。没有人比佐助更了解这一点。不过鸣人也不是一个容易被欲望支配的男人，只是这些欲望的对象是宇智波佐助的时候，他失去了平常的自持力，从一个三十多岁的成熟男人变回了容易冲动的毛头小子。如果不让鸣人得到他想要的，鸣人会做出毁灭世界般的可怕举动。当然，这只是佐助的一种直觉，鸣人倒还没有真的犯下这种错。

佐助不再阻止鸣人之后，鸣人很顺利地除掉了两个人身上的衣服。深秋的凉意沁入皮肤，佐助忍不住浑身战栗了一下。他们坐在床上，鸣人靠得很近，宽阔的肩膀与壮硕的胸肌都让佐助有些呼吸困难。要知道，佐助本来对鸣人没有那种意思的，他也不知道自己怎么会变成现在这样，渐渐开始因为鸣人的同性身体而感到浑身燥热。佐助只好撇过头去不再看，但鸣人却捕捉到了佐助的小动作，凑得更近了。两个人的身子几乎叠在一起。

佐助闭上了眼，鸣人如期而至地吻了上来。佐助全部的注意力都被带到了两人交缠的嘴唇与舌头上，佐助本来很讨厌与鸣人如此的亲密，分享身体的每一个角落，但随着鸣人的一次又一次探索，他就好像被开耕的土地，在这种事的过程中身体会变得比平常柔软许多。

佐助也动情了，张开嘴配合鸣人的节奏，让他吻得更深。三十岁之后，他学会了接受鸣人的感情，开始重新感觉陪伴是一件温暖的好事。这曾是鸣人付出生命教给佐助的。

每一次的深吻都会带去更深的饥渴感，两个人从接吻中缓过神来的时候，下身早就已经起了反应。

鸣人轻轻地吻了一下佐助的唇，看着他轻声问道：“我来，行吗？”

佐助没有回答，只是无言地别过了脑袋。

鸣人将佐助放平，一边爱抚着佐助的大腿，一边抬高佐助的身体，让他的身体放松。佐助已经接受过鸣人很多次了，在床事上几乎不会再产生什么不适感。但他还是会感到些许的害羞，尤其是在鸣人把顶端抵在他的穴口摩挲的时候，他总觉得自己心中最隐秘的地方被鸣人来回地抚摸，并且自己会因为鸣人的抚摸而产生一系列羞耻的快感。

鸣人插入的时候，佐助咬住了嘴唇，但这不是因为疼痛，而是因为一种异样的快感。佐助胸膛上的皮肤全部泛红了，全身心都为鸣人的一举一动牵动。除了鸣人，在这个世界上，他不可能这么彻底地将自己交出去。鸣人是他最信任的人，是他最亲密的人。

度过最初的适应之后，鸣人的动作变得狂野起来，佐助也一样，他扭动自己的腰，两个人都用力地将身体嵌合在一起，快感与欲望都因为彼此而加深了。他们在恍惚中，接了一个又一个的吻，不知疲倦，几近疯狂。床板吱呀吱呀地响，快要承受不住这两个男人。

“嗯……！”

鸣人一声闷哼，用力地抱住了佐助，佐助抓着自己的脚腕，用力到几乎留下血痕，白色的精液点点射在了腹部，有几滴甚至落在了胸口。

两个人都大口地喘气起来，倒在硬邦邦的木板上。

高潮之后，鸣人还不满足地抚摸着佐助赤裸的身体。佐助疲惫地躺在鸣人的身边，肌肤在火光下反着淡淡的光芒。高潮之后，身体的阈值需要一段时间才能回到平常的水平，此时鸣人的抚摸还不会引起佐助的欲望，但要是再这么下去，佐助不保证他们今晚会做多少次。佐助可不想像年轻那样纵欲过度。

佐助把鸣人的手从身上抓住去，警告地瞪了他一眼。

“你来找我做什么？”

鸣人不管佐助，死缠烂打了上去，他的双手抱住佐助的胸，腿也跟了上来，压住了佐助的腰。

“这样就满足了？真不像你啊，佐助。”

“我可没时间应付你。”

鸣人把鼻子凑到佐助颈后的发根，佐助的头发就像丝绸一样在他的脸庞滑动，身上的气味像酒精一样令他沉醉。  
但，老实说，鸣人一路上赶着来见佐助，体力被消耗了不少，现在埋在佐助颈里的鸣人涌上了一股强烈的倦意。少年时代的他们就算是刚刚打完架也想要爬到对方的身上去一遍又一遍地做，但时间沉淀后，即便不通过性事，两个人也能很好地传递心意。光是在佐助的身旁待着，鸣人就有一股浓浓的安心感。

佐助感到环抱在胸口的双臂猛地收紧了一下，接着又松开了。鸣人从他的身上脱开，将袍子解开盖在了佐助的身上。

“那睡吧，我守夜。”

守夜是忍者的习惯。

佐助深深地看了鸣人一眼，背过身去应允了他的行为。多天的赶路让他感到疲惫，鸣人守夜没什么不好的，他实在是太困了。

不过鸣人也不会让白白让佐助睡觉，他躺到佐助的身旁，将自己的手挤到佐助的脑袋下叫他枕着，这就相当于，佐助的脸会埋在鸣人的胸口。与人近距离接触一直不是佐助的长项，即便那个人是漩涡鸣人。但佐助也不想让鸣人牺牲太多，毕竟这么久没见，让鸣人抱一抱自己也好。于是，佐助只能有些别扭地枕着鸣人的手臂入睡了。

鸣人一会儿看看静静燃烧的油灯，一会儿看看怀里的佐助。在他的怀里挣扎了没多久，佐助就陷入了浅眠。鸣人的呼吸声都不敢太大，害怕吵醒佐助。谁都不知道，光是抱着佐助，他能有多幸福，那种幸福就像大海最终一点一点被填平，就像树木一点一点发出所有的新芽，他的心脏沁出了甜蜜的汁液，汁液进入血管，输送向了全身。

“还是一起睡吧，吊车尾的。”

佐助往前凑了凑，将脑袋抵在鸣人的胸口上，轻声说道。

这夜不会有任何东西会来伤害他们。


End file.
